undertale_fanon_polskafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chinoumi Nioboremasu
Chinoumi Nioboremasu - trzeci upadły człowiek (po Charze i Frisk). Ma możliwość przechodzenia pomiędzy AU. Wygląd 'Na początku' Chinoumi ma proste, długie, brązowe włosy i brunatne oczy. Ma bardzo bladą karnację. Nosi czarny sweter z trzema czerwonymi paskami i szarą spódniczkę. Ma też zakolanówki w tym samym kolorze i czarne lakierki. Zawsze ma w ręce scyzoryk. 'W czasie gry' Chinoumi ma proste, długie, brązowe włosy i bordowe oczy. Ma bardzo bladą karnację. Nosi czarny sweter z trzema czerwonymi paskami i szarą spódniczkę. Ma też zakolanówki w tym samym kolorze i czarne lakierki. Zawszę ma w ręce nóż kuchenny. 'Ostateczna forma' Chinoumi ma proste, długie, brązowe włosy i czerwone oczy. Ma bardzo bladą karnację. Nosi czarny sweter z trzema czerwonymi paskami i szarą spódniczkę. Ma też zakolanówki w tym samym kolorze i czarne lakierki. Zawszę ma w ręce nóż kuchenny jednak czasem (często) można zobaczyć ją z siekierą którą zwinęła z pieńka drewna w Snowdin. Osobowość 'Na początku' Chinoumi jest charyzmatyczną i wesołą osóbką. Jest jednak niepewna i nieśmiała w stosunku do reszty potworów. Jest taka tylko przed pierwszą śmiercią. 'W trakcie gry' Chinoumi jest nieufna, strachliwa i niepewna w stosunku do potworów, bo TO są potwory. Co? Wspominałam, że ona przeskakuje pomiędzy AU! Tylko, że... ona jeszcze nie wie jak... ona tak trochę musi mieć... hm... medium? (nie wiem czy dobrze użyłam tego słowa)... wyluzuj! Jeszcze da radę! Ale... wracając do osobowości Chinoumi... Jeśli pojawi się jakiś potwór - ta stara się uciekać. Jeśli nie da rady - "walczy"... w cudzysłowie ponieważ akurat potwory z tego AU są BARDZO krwiożercze. 'Na końcu' Chinoumi jest niemal równie krwiożercza jak potwory z AU w którym się znalazła... oczywiście... kiedy jeszcze były żywe... Cóż... powiedzmy, że tak trochę zrozumiała czemu ją zawsze zabijały z takim okrucieństwem! To jest po prostu zabawne! Krew, krew, flaki, krew! Niby dlaczego tak bardzo lubi walić ich siekierą? Przy odpowiedniej sile można rozwalić komuś czaszkę! Historia UWAGA! Dokładniejszą historię znajdziesz w opowiadaniu! :) Chinoumi upadła do podziemi AU "Undertomb" (ponieważ autorka ma fazę na to AU)... Początkowo nie chciała nikogo zabijać jednak nie miała zbytnio wielkiego wyboru ponieważ.. uciec ciężko... Umarła 10 tysięcy razy aż w końcu jej psychika padła i Chino stała się psychopatką! Zabiła wszystkich w całych podziemiach, zdobyła duszę i się wydostała! Ze względu na liczną ilość krwawych śmierci dziewczyna zaczęła móc stwarzać krew i przechodzić za jej pomocą przez AU! Koniec! To tylko było dla leniwych! Dla tych których serio to obchodzi jest opowiadanio-historia która wszystko wyjaśni! ^^ (Beznadziejna... nie wchodź) Opowiadanie/Pamiętnik (i Historia) 'Info' Będzie długawo... tak trochę z jej punktu widzenia! Kto wie, kto wie? Może napiszę tutaj coś ala: "Jak Chinoumi umarła 10 tysięcy razy?,,... bo umarła właśnie tyle razy! :) Mam tylko nadzieję, że znośne! I tak wiem, że nikt tego nie przeczyta! A już zwłaszcza, że mało ludu na tej wiki! ;-; Ale... jak ktoś chcę... opowiadanie na początku będzie tutaj a potem... przeniosę je do oddzielnego artykułu... 'Rozdział 0: Co, jak, kiedy i w jakim celu?' Hej!... Nie wiem czy ktokolwiek to czyta... albo słucha? nie wiem! tak czy owak! ostatnio dowiedziałam się, że moje myśli mogą zostać automatycznie przelane na papier! a więc... tak też powstał ten pseudo pamiętnik który tutaj udostępniam... 'Rozdział pierwszy: Krwawe podziemia' Do podziemi spadłam kilka minut po Frisk... Wszystko zaczęło się normalnie... Razem z kuzynem(Frisk) biegłam na górę. Zatrzymałam się aby zerwać jagody gdy nagle usłyszałam krzyk Frisk. Pobiegłam na górę. zajęło mi to około kwadrans. Zbliżyłam się do krawędzi przepaści i... ziemia się pode mną osunęła! Zaczęło się normalnie.. spadałam... spadałam... spadałam ale coś było nie tak! podczas upadku naglę poczułam się jakbym się zacinała... wiesz... glitch itp... Upadłam na ziemię i otarłam swoją rękę o coś ostrego. Nie wiem... może to był mój scyzoryk ale... wątpię... Poleciała krew. Na końcu zamiast na kwiatach wylądowałam na gołej ziemi. Odczekałam dłuższy okres czasu i nagle usłyszałam jakiś dźwięk... krzyk... Wstałam i ruszyłam w stronę dźwięku który usłyszałam. To co tam zauważyłam... "F-Frisk"... to było ostatnie co powiedziałam przed tym jak zostałam zabita. Ostatnim co zobaczyłam było jak jeden z potworów rozrywał MOJEGO, kochanego kuzyna. znowu się obudziłam na ziemi gdzie spadłam. Tym razem wyciągnęłam scyzoryk. Odczekałam znowu kilka godzin i szybko przeszłam przez drzwi i... GAME OVER! Oni... byli w tym samym miejscu... Nie poszli? czemu? dobra! tym razem ich zabiję! Wstałam i spojrzałam na zegarek... TO NIE JEST MOŻLIWE! minęło może pół godziny od czasu jak ostatnio spojrzałam na zegarek! to było na powierzchni! Czas nie minął? a może po każdej śmierci czas się cofał? hm... zobaczy się... wstałam, wzięłam scyzoryk i poszłam za drzwi. Pierwsze co zrobiłam to zamachnęłam się i wbiłam nożyk w jednego z potworów. Frisk... Frisk jeszcze żył... chciałam mu się rzucić w ramiona i wykrzyczeć: "FRISK! O MÓJ BOŻE! TY ŻYJESZ!?" Ale... Pocisk... Upadłam i poczułam jak większość mojego HP spada... BA! widziałam jak mój pasek HP spada! "LV 2"... czemu? kiedy? zabiłam... jednego z nich? to dlatego? czy ja... stałam się mordercą?... odwróciłam się w stronę z której przyleciał pocisk... kolejny trafił w oko... kwiat... to był... kwiat... zabił mnie głupi kwiat! ZABIJ MNIE GŁUPI KWIAT I MNIE ZMASAKROWAŁ! po raz... trzeci... zostałam zabita i zmasakrowana już trzeci raz! Moje oczy zaszły mgłą... Albo raczej to jedne oko które nie wypłynęło... Ostatnim co zobaczyłam był Frisk... rozrywany na pojedyncze części przez jego pnącza... Obudziłam się po raz 4... scyzoryk, krew, krew, scyzoryk, kre... nie... nie było krwi... TEGO CZEGOŚ... tylko jakiś... proch... tak... to coś po śmierci zmieniło się w proch... Co to w zasadzie było!? wstałam i przeszłam przez drzwi... zabiłam potwora który atakował Frisk - tak jak poprzednio i... pocisk... prawie zapomniałam! szybko przesunęłam scyzorykiem i wysunęłam go bardziej. obroniłam się... UDAŁO JEJ SIĘ! przeżyłam! hp: 28/28... Na początku miałam od razu 0/20. Potem 5/24... teraz jest pełne! pełne i jest go więcej! spojrzałam się na swój LOVE... "lv 3"... level nie zniknął... jestem... mordercą? może? ale to tylko samoobrona... z resztą... Jak patrzyłam się w oczy tego... czegoś... To coś nie ma jakichkolwiek śladów społeczeństwa! Zwykła chęć przeżycia... tyle... poczułam jak coś mnie uderzyło... 9/28... SZLAG! za długo myślałam! Kolejny pocisk! śmierć... ból... rozrywanie ciała... ból... cierpienie... przegrana... czemu? za co? w jakim celu? SZLAG! to już czwarty raz! level: 3... nie zmniejszył się... Frisk dalej żyje... ten chwast jest wkurzający! Wstałam, przeszłam przez drzwi i... pocisk... on też pamięta... zrobiłam wszystko tak samo... w oko... prawe... znowu... CZEMU!? piąty raz... Tym razem poleciał tak szybko i uderzył tak mocno, że umarłam od razu... Wstałam, podeszłam do drzwi i je otworzyłam... pocisk... przeleciał... Ale ja wiedziałam, że to się stanie... podeszłam do potwora obok Frisk, zabiłam go i ominęłam pociski wystrzelone przez kwiat... czyli, że teraz jest level czte... zamarłam... dalej był trzeci... czyli, że nie wzrasta za każdym zabiciem... zabiłam potwora trzy razy... pocisk... kolejny! uniknęłam! atak scyzorykiem... Czułam tak silny przypływ nienawiści do tego chwasta... On chyba też się wkurzył... zręcznie omijałam pociski kwiatka. Zawsze byłam zwinna. W moich pojawiło się czyste szaleństwo... chęć śmierci rywala... Cóż... Moja psychika szybko się niszczy... to dopiero piąta śmierć! a coś tak wątpię aby była ostatnią! Zwłaszcza jeśli cały świat tak wygląda... w mojej głowie pojawił się dylemat: rzucić czy nie rzucić? szansa, że trafię jest słaba patrząc na to, że nawet rzutkami w tarczę ledwo co trafiam, a co dopiero w ruchomy obiekt którego nawet nie może dotknąć ponieważ zanurza się w przeklętej ziemi! Frisk patrzył się na mnie z przerażeniem w oczach... Nie mogę patrzeć! PO PROSTU NIE MOGĘ! OBOJĘTNOŚĆ! bo wtedy ten chwast go zabije! rety! Kiedy tak wydoroślałam!? mam dopiero trzynaście lat!... Skończyłam je dokładnie dzisiaj... dzisiaj... dopiero... dzisiaj... trzynaste... trzynastka to przeklęta liczba! przypadek!? no chyba nie! rety! skup się! A może uciec? nie... nie mogę! to coś mnie dogoni! akurat TO muszę zabić! krąg... Zamarłam... wokół mnie pojawił się krąg z tych wszystkich pocisków... chwast uśmiechał się jakby był chory psychicznie... NIE! to tylko kwiat...Kwiat nie może być chory psychicznie! Pociski pędziły z zabójczą prędkością na raz! Dobrze... może i nie z zabójczą prędkością... Ale szybko... tylko z boków... ale... zasady... zasady gry mówią jasno... w lewo, prawo, do przodu i do tyłu... nie ma trzeciego wymiaru! Ale jest czwarty... jest czas... skoro jest czwarty wymiar to powinien być też trzeci! NIE! Po co komu zasady!? Ruszyłam w stronę pocisków... W końcu nie leciały AŻ TAK szybko... chyba... podskoczyłam... Żyję! dałam radę! Kwiat nie krył zaskoczenia jednak zaatakował mnie jakimiś pnączami z kolcami! unik, unik, uni... SZLAG! Jest ich za dużo! -2hp! 26/28 HP! Wprawdzie oberwałam lekko i częścią bez kolca ale... Nadal mam za mało HP! Nagle! zostałam obwiązana pnączami... Nie dotykały mnie kolcami... chwast chyba chciał się mną pobawić... Poczułam jak powoli oddala od siebie pnącza... "Rozerwiesz mnie?" - zapytałam... spodziewałam się tego... teraz było to tylko nastraszanie abym bardziej się bała... Bałam się... ale nie mogłam tego pokazać... Nie chciałam kolejnej śmierci... Czułam, że kwiatek przymierza się do oddalenia od siebie pnączy i rozczłonkowania za ich pomocą mojej osoby... Opuściłam głowę... Usłyszałam krzyk i poczułam, że pnącza znikają... Pochylałam się nade mną potworzyca w czerwonej sukni z krzyżami i licznymi bliznami na... twarzy... to chyba była jej twarz... Nie miałam siły... upadłam... Potwór skierował się w stronę mojego kuzyna... Widziałam, że potworzyca chce go zjeść... To było... instynktem... Nie miałam już siły aby go obronić... co jak co... te pnącza odebrały chyba resztki energii jakie mi zostały... Kobieta... powstrzymała się... Jakoś... Frisk patrzył się na nią z przerażeniem... cóż... rozumiem czemu nie uciekł... Nie było innej drogi jak przez kolejne drzwi a gdyby ten próbował się tam udać mógłby oberwać albo z pocisku tego chwasta, albo z mojego scyzoryka... cóż... mojego? chyba... Nawet nie pamiętam czy jestem Chino czy nie... Ale... wracając... Podniosłam się i podeszłam do potwora..."d-dzień dobry?" - zapytałam niepewnie... potworzyca odwróciła się do mnie. Potem prosto wszystko się potoczyło... Potworzyca która przedstawiła się jako Toriel wyjaśniła nam dlaczego potwory które widzieliśmy tak się zachowywały... "żywią się ludzkim mięsem"... Czyli, że to tak? A ona się powstrzymuję... Ale i tak nie ma wyboru... Obiecała, że nas nie zje... a przynajmniej, że się postara... Toriel oprowadziła nas przez ruiny... Albo raczej przez pierwszą zagadkę gdyż potem powiedziała nam abyśmy zostali w miejscu gdzie spadliśmy gdyż w tamtym miejscu kręci się najmniej potworów a w tym czasie Toriel usunie "przeszkody"... Doskonale wiedziałam, że tymi "przeszkodami" są inne potwory... czy ona miała zamiar je zabić? Tak czy owak... Zapytałam się Frisk czy widzi to co ja... Była to świecąca, śliczna, żółta gwiazdka... Nie widział jej... Ciekawość czy życie... pomyślałam... Trudno! I tak odnowię się na początku! TO jest gra a w grach są easter eggi prawda!? Będzie więc ciekawie! Dotknęłam gwiazdki... Poczułam zarazem niemałe rozczarowanie i niemałą ulgę... nie był to żaden easter egg... Był to zwyczajny save... Zapisała grę i powiedziałam Frisk aby też dotknął... On nie mógł zapisać... cóż... najwyraźniej mogę tylko ja... Powiedziałam więc Frisk, że światło fajnie się tutaj odbijało i poszłam dalej... Jeśli zginę to odnowię się w tamtym miejscu... Czyli, że nie mam niczego do stracenia... A ja chcę się stąd wyrwać jak najszybciej! A skoro Toriel poszła zabijać potwory to z pewnością teraz tutaj nie ma już ich! Tak strasznie się myliłam... Po drodze spotkałam coś co wyglądało jak żaba... Tylko ta na której przeprowadzaliśmy sekcję w klasie... Rzuciła się na nas a ja zrobiłam zgrabny unik aby następnie wbić w nią scyzoryk... czwarty level... Zauważyłam też inne statystyki... 70EXP... Zabiłam cztery potwory czyli, że... rety!... ile EXP daję jeden potwór? cóż... Ten wydawał się słabszy od poprzedniego... cóż... przyjmijmy, że poprzedni potwór dawał 20EXP a ten 10... dobra! Zobaczy się później! Teraz to zapiszę! Nie wiem po co! przyda się na pewno! Frisk: Um... Chino?... Ja: Co jest Frisk? Frisk: Myślisz, że nasza trójka to przeżyję? Ja: Szczerze czy na niby? Frisk: Szczerze... Wiesz... potwory żywią się ludźmi... a nasza trójka jakby nie było jest ludźmi więc... Ja: Co ty gadasz? Toriel to potwór! Frisk: No... ona tak... Ale... Chara to człowiek... Ja: Chara? Frisk: Taaa... spotkałem ją po tym jak tutaj spadłem... stoi tutaj... Nie przedstawiła ci się jeszcze! Ja też jej nie przedstawiłem... Nic więc dziwnego, że nie kojarzysz imienia! Ja: Frisk... tutaj nikogo nie ma... Frisk: C-co? ...huh? C-co jest Chara? Co ty mó... ...Frisk zamarł... Wyglądał na zdruzgotanego tym co usłyszał od tej całej "Chary"... cóż... Widział taką walkę i dwójkę strasznych potworów ale... czy to od razu powód aby wymyślać sobie przyjaciela? Ostatnim co usłyszałam z jego ust tamtego dnia było ciche "n-nie żyjesz?"... Przytuliłam go tylko a następnie chwyciłam za rękę i pociągnęłam w stronę nieznanego... Jeśli umrze - dam się zabić i przywrócę do życia i mnie i go... Spojrzałam się na niego i dotarło do mnie, że wygląda jakoś inaczej niż zazwyczaj... Był jakoś inaczej ubrany... Znacznie bardziej... hm... dostojnie? elegancko? W ręku trzymał lampę naftową... Szłam pewnym siebie krokiem przed siebie gdy nagle poczułam, że ktoś mnie ciągnie w drugą strona... Odwróciłam się... To był Frisk... "wracajmy..." - powiedział... Poczułam się senna więc się zgodziłam... Spodziewałam się tego, że nie będę mogła zbytnio długo spać ale... W końcu w tamtym miejscu jest najmniej potworów... może choćby trochę się wyśpię? Doszliśmy do miejsca naszego upadku, usiedliśmy w rogu i... zasnęłam niemal natychmiastowo... Co będzie jutro? Nie wiedziałam... ale miałam nadzieję, że przetrwamy do jutra... 'Wypatruj kolejnych części!' Wiem, wiem! i tak nudne! Ale co zrobić? Zachciało mi się "Jak Chinoumi zginęła dziesięć tysięcy razy?" a więc... to tyle! BAYO! <3 Zainteresowania 'Dzierganie' TAK! Chino kocha dziergać! nie mylisz się! :) 'Anime' Chino kocha anime! kto nie kocha anime!? :D 'zabijanie (później)' Po licznych śmierciach Chino zaczęła się lubować w zabijaniu... Uwierz... ty też byś tak skończył... Relacje 'Frisk' Ukochany kuzyn Chino... dobra! Może i nie taki ukochany biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ta go zabiła! Ale... Spokojnie... dowiesz się całej historii w swoim czasie! ;D 'Temmie z UNDERTOMB' Nienawidzi i kocha z całego swojego serca... Nienawidzi za liczne śmierci z jej strony... a kocha za... Nie... nie kocha... podziwia... podziwia ją za to jaka jest niebezpieczna! TAK! 'Kira Burogu' Chino traktuje ją jak starszą siostrę która zawsze się o nią troszczy. W końcu - gdy Kira spotkała się z Chino po raz pierwszy ta nazywała jej nóż (i siekierę) rodziną... Tak też więc miewają się ich relacje... Ciekawostki *Nie jest skończona *Autorka nie wie czy fakt, że robiąc tą postać korzysta z innego AU jest legalny... *Autorka robiła postać w nocy (bo w nocy ma wenę) **Ale wie, że jutro musi wcześnie wstać... :'( *Ostatecznie relację, zainteresowania a nawet charakter Chino się zmieni! Ale to potem! *Autorka ma zamiar opisać wszystkie dziesięć tysięcy śmierci Chino w jej historii! *Autorka zaprojektowała postać jeszcze w 2015... **Ale fanonu nie było... ***No i... była to ona tylko z wyglądu! ****A i tak się różniła! *Początkowo nie była ona kuzynką Frisk a BFF Chary która spadła do podziemia wraz z nią... **Ale Autorka z tego zrezygnowała... *Początkowo miała większe piersi... **Ale patrząc na jej wiek autorka zrezygnowała... *Akcja jej opowiadania będzie trwała około rok/dwa jednak ze względu na liczne śmierci i resety w rzeczywistości minie maksymalnie miesiąc... *Jej imię i nazwisko znaczy po japońsku "Utonięcie w morzu krwi" **Dam taki mini, malutki, malusieńki spoiler, że ona faktycznie utonie we krwi... ;) *Nienawidzi keczapu **Nie pytaj czemu... **nie pytaj czemu Kategoria:Artykuł Kategoria:Postacie